Love Doesn't Descriminate
by TheHawksRock25
Summary: My first story. Embry and Jane! Enjoy!
1. First Meet

**AN: Hello! This is my very first story. Im very excited to share this with all of you! Please review! **

* * *

><p>Embry's POV<p>

My fellow wolf siblings and I stood in the clearing by the Cullens and the witnesses waiting for the Volturi to choose our fate. I didn't really make eye contact with any of the Volturi. I didn't want their faces to be the last thing I saw before I died.

Aro turned back to us with a torn look between regretment and fascination.

"We have decided to let you live. We believe Renesmee is harmless and are willing to give her live a chance."

And that's when I saw here. When I actually looked into those beautiful red eyes. Everything inside me became undone. She was everything to me. I would do anything for her…be anyone for her. Nothing else mattered. Not even what she was. Nothing. I had just imprinted on Jane Volturi.

I knew she felt it too. She met my eyes and let out a small gasp. Imprinting is sometimes felt by both people, to an extent of course. The other person feels the same pull. This changes things, a lot of things.

"_Oh my gosh, you didn't!"_ Sam yelled.

"_Sam, you of all people should know you can't choose this!"_ Jacob yelled back.

"_I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened."_ I exclaimed.

I looked back at Jane, but she was looking down. I wanted so badly to go over there and hold her in my arms and tell her I loved her.

Edward walked over to me as the Volturi and the Cullens left the clearing. "What are you going to do?"

" _I think I should talk to her."_ Jane, Edward and I were the only ones left in the clearing. I walked over to the edge of the clearing, and into the trees. I phased and put on my shorts. Coming out of the clearing, I caught Jane's look of rejection. Her face quickly relaxed when I came into view. Did she think I left her?

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Edward turned to follow his family. I walked towards Jane, already meeting me halfway.

Jane's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. One second I'm ready to tear the Cullens to shreds, the next second all that anger in me just leaves. It's gone. How was this possible?

"It's called imprinting." The man in front of me said, reading the confusion on my face.

"What does it mean?"

"It's when you find your soul mate, when you look into their eyes. You just feel an immense amount of love and warmth towards that person. I guess I imprinted on you." He looked down at me and smiled.

Love? I didn't know the meaning of the word. Aro always told us that vampires are in capable of love. That we were too much of a killer to have feelings of love for people. But as I stand here, looking at the guy in front of me, I not only feel something for him, I forget what it feels like not to be loved. I also remember I know nothing about him. Not even his name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He smiled. "Embry Call."

"I'm Jane. Jane Volturi. But, you probably already knew that."

"I did." We started walking in the same direction Edward went. After a minute or two of silence, Embry stepped in front of me. Facing me, I noticed the pained look on his face.

"Jane, I need you to know something about this, about the situation."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"You need to know that you don't have to love me if you don't want to, if it's not what your heart is telling you." His voice was just over a whisper. "Our connection is stronger than other imprinting connections because we are both supernatural beings."

"Embry, I feel something for you too. I don't know what it is, but I think if we hang out more, it will turn into something bigger."

His grin reached from ear to ear. I could tell he was more relaxed now.

We walked back to the house. Not wanting to confront the mass of people who wanted to talk to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Good and Bad reviews are allowed!<strong>


	2. Questions, Answers and Decisions

Embry's POV

The front door was already open when we reached the house. I wonder who is going to yell at me first, or if anyone would yell at Jane. They better not. It's not her fault. I guess I should have seen that the Volturi was going to be there. Aro might be losing one of his guards. The pack, Carlisle, Edward and his brothers, Jane's brother Alec and the three leaders were in the house when we entered.

"Ah, I hear something has come up." Aro said. We gathered in the living room.

"Yeah, I suppose something has." I smiled at Jane.

"Ew. Gross." Seth exclaimed.

"Seth, stop now." Sam ordered, letting some of his alpha power come through. Seth mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"Embry, did you imprint on Jane?" Carlisle asked in a soft tone. I nodded. "Yes." He nodded once and turned to Sam and Aro. "I have a suggestion, if both of you are willing to hear it."

"Go ahead." Sam said. Aro nodded in agreement.

"We have an extra room. Jane could stay here to get to know Embry. The treaty agreement is gone so Embry can come and go as he pleases."

"I don't know. Jane has responsibilities back in Volterra-." Aro was cut off by Jane. I suddenly realized she was holding my hand when she cut off her master. It sent shocks of heat up and down my arm. I loved holding her hand.

"What responsibilities?" She half yelled. Aro faced her and looked disappointed. I rubbed circles in Jane's hand trying to soothe her.

"Jane, your still a part of this guard!" Aro yelled. Jane might not be afraid of much, but I could tell she instantly regretted yelling at Aro.

"I don't want to be a part of the guard anymore, all I do is kill! That's not the life I want to live."

"Jane, you're dead! You can't live! This isn't up to you! You are NOT staying here! Do you know that they're a thousand people I can replace you with?" Aro was mad, very mad.

"Good, then you don't need me!" Jane walked over to Carlisle. "I would love to stay here, if it's not a problem." Carlisle smiled. "Of course not."

"Don't do this Jane. You will regret leaving. This guard is the best thing that has happened to you." Aro hissed.

"No it isn't." Jane spoke calmly. "Embry is." That made me smile.

Aro and the other leaders left the house, fuming. Alec drifted over to me. "You break her heart, I break your face." And he was gone, along with all of the wolves except Sam.

"Everything ok, Embry?" Sam asked, warily.

I still wore my smile, "Never better."

"Ok, I'll see you when you phase. It was nice meeting you, Jane." He said awkwardly.

"You too." She gave a slight smile. Sam left after saying goodbye to Carlisle. Jane walked back to me taking my hand once more. "Sorry about Alec. He's protective of me." She looked down. I used my fore finger and thumb to gently lift up her chin. "It's ok." She smiled and walked over to Jasper.

"I need to talk with Alice." He contemplated for a second. "She's upstairs, the only door on the right." "Thanks."

Jane's POV

I needed to talk to Alice. All I had on was my Volturi uniform. I wanted to see if she would take me shopping. I would have no idea what to do if I had to do it myself. I knocked on Alice's door. "Come in." Her velvet voice was raked with excitement. Her bedroom was beautiful. She had a desk against the wall to the left and a bed on the right. Her room was colored a soft green giving it a nature feeling to it. Soft and fuzzy material carpeted the floor. Facing me was a huge wardrobe.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you-." She cut me off, "Really?" She yelled. "Would take me shopping." I finished my sentence. "Of course, I would love too! I'm happy for you Jane, Embry is a really great guy." She got off the humongous bed and went across the hall to another door. She knocked and entered without a response.

Rosalie was at her desk reading a magazine. Her room was set up the same as Alice's, but instead of green walls, it was a nice baby blue color.

"I guess I won't be the only blonde around here. We both have to suffer." Rosalie muttered. I looked at Alice confusingly. "Jacob makes a lot of blonde jokes." I nodded. "Jane wants us to take her shopping." Alice stated. "Really? This is going to be fun." The 3 of us walked down stairs. Embry came over to me.

"Everything alright?" He asked. I smiled. "Shopping." Embry nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked looking at Alice and Rosalie. "No, I'll be fine." "No boys allowed anyway." Rosalie smirked and pulled me and Alice outside to a yellow Porsche. The mall was packed with people. A lot of girls were enjoying the different stores.

"I don't think I thought this out very well." I sighed looking at all the people. "Let's just focus on the styles. What are your favorite colors?" Alice came to walk on my left side while Rosalie stayed on my right. "What about my eyes?" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't scare anyone. Alice took out a pair of contact lenses. "I got you covered." I went into a bathroom and put them on. I liked how the blue made me look more innocent. What a foreign feeling.

"What store are we going to first?" Rosalie pulled me to a store. I tried on different outfits with different colors. We stayed with blue and white but also went with other bright colors. They bought me 10 pairs of jeans, 12 graphic tees, and 6 summer dresses.

"What about shoes?" I heard Rosalie ask. "We'll take her to Zumies!" "What? Why!" Rosalie was appalled. "To go with her graphic tees." "Ok, then we need to go to Nordstrom or some other store to get her other types of shoes!" "Ok, ok." I walked to Zumies, smiling at them.

"What about hair?" Alice asked. I turned towards her. "I think I like it the way it is." "Ok, suit yourself."

We left the mall just in time for my contacts to dissolve. I couldn't wait for my eyes to turn to a topaz color like the Cullen's. I didn't want to be any more different than I already am now. I also couldn't wait to get home to Embry. He makes me feel almost normal.

"What outfit should I wear for Embry?"

Alice smirked. "What for?" I stared at her. "Just to show of my new style." "Mmhm." Alice laughed and pulled into the driveway. I put my bags in my new room, changed into one of my new summer dresses and went to find Embry.


	3. New Life

Embry's POV

Jane had been gone for a while now and I was starting to worry. I left the Cullen's house, phased and went to La Push for a run. The feeling of gliding through the wind, stretching out every limb, muscle, and joint I had was something I'd never forget. I was new to imprinting. It changes so much of how you view life. And how much of your thoughts are used for your imprint.

"_Stop being so mushy." _ Seth exclaimed. I could sense Seth's and Quil's presence as they ran patrol. Speeding up, I ran beside them enjoying their company.

"_I'm not. Just thinking."_ I ran in the middle of my two wolf brothers. _"What are you worried?"_ Quil asked, probably sensing the feeling in my thoughts. _"I'm worried about Jane. She's been gone awhile."_ I sent them the images of Jane going upstairs and returning with Alice and Rosalie. _"Shopping."_ They both said at the same time. "_Don't worry dude, shopping is supposed to take time." _Ouil reassured. I sighed and ran ahead to escape their thoughts. But knowing it was impossible.

"_Don't fight it, Embry. We will always be in your thoughts." _Seth smirked. I groaned and headed to Jake's house. Jacob's neighborhood is very small, more peaceful really, except for about 10 werewolves fighting off the occasional vampire. It wasn't hard to find his red house and his Rabbit. I trotted to the woods, staying out of human eyes and phased. I needed to talk to Jake. He knew what it was like to imprint on someone who lived with the Cullen's and that obviously was a vampire.

"Jake? You home?" I walked into his house. We usually didn't knock or wait for someone to answer the door. We were all close like brothers and didn't feel the need to do so.

"In here." He called from his bedroom. "What are you doing?" I wondered. He looked at me puzzled. "I'm cleaning. I like to be neat." I smirked at that. Jacob sat down in the living room and turned the TV on.

"What's up? What brings you to Castle Black?" We laughed together. I wanted to talk to you about imprinting." I spoke with a calm, attentive voice, prepared to listen. "It's a great feeling, huh?" He said while looking down then added, "But so confusing at the same time."

"How do you deal with imprinting on a vampire? I mean, I like the Cullen's, but the Volturi?" Jake took a deep breath. "Embry, when you imprint, what they are just doesn't matter. Didn't you feel that?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm still trying to process." He turned his expression to serious. "Stay strong. Don't worry about the fact that she was a part of the Volturi. Remember the fact that she _was_ a part of it. That she is willing to change for you. I'll always be here to talk if you need it."

I smiled. I knew Jake would understand. "Thanks Bro. I should be getting back. Jane went shopping with Alice and Rosalie."

Jacob looked saddened then. "Since you imprinted on Jane, does that mean I can't make any blonde jokes about her?" He cracked a smile at the end of his sentence.

"If I can attack you each time then by all means nock yourself out." His smile widened. "I'll take my chances."

I left Jake's house and made my way back to the Cullen's. I phased into my wolf form so I could get there quicker. It only took a few minutes until the big house came into view. My adrenaline started to pump when I saw Alice's Porsche sitting in the driveway. My Jane was back. I sped into the woods lining the house and quickly dressed myself. I burst through the door and searched frantically for Jane. Esme was in the living room.

"Is she back?" I practically yelled with excitement. I was dying to see her. Esme giggled. "She's upstairs in her room, 3rd door on your right. I think she's reading." I motioned to the stairs. "May I?" She gave me a mothering smile. "Of course." I launched myself on the stairs, taking 3 at a time. Questions flew through my mind. Why did she want to go shopping? Did she look different? She looked beautiful to me.

"Jane, are you in there?" I knocked after speaking.

"Come in." Her voice rang like bells. She shuffled around as I entered.

My mouth dropped as I laid eyes on her. She had a beautiful blue and white summer dress on that showed off her gorgeous legs. It hugged her torso nicely as well. Her soft blonde hair was pinned up at the sides and the rest flew down her back. She looked stunning. Her expression was wary as she took in my own.

"Do you like it?" She smiled. "I love it." I was in awe. "You're beautiful." I'm sure if she could blush, she would.

"Thank you, Embry." I crossed the room in 2 long strides, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "Did you have fun?" She laid her head on my bare chest. I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "Yes, a lot of fun." She laughed. "It was amusing to see Rosalie and Alice in their shopping mode." This time I laughed. It was funny to watch. I pulled back on looked into her eyes. "Jane, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Um, well, will you…..goonadatewithme?" I stammered

"Uh, what?" She giggled. "One more time." I know she understood! She's a vampire!

I took a deep breath. "Will you go on date with me? We could go see a movie together."

"I'd love to." She moved back to her bed to continue reading. I was going to sit with her and watch, right as I heard a howl from Sam. He probably found a new sent.

I looked apologetically at Jane. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll pick you up at 8." She smiled. "Perfect, can't wait." It was hard to leave her, but I knew I had to.

I bolted out of the house and into the forest. When I had my shorts tied to my ankle I let the tremors and heat role through my body. A few seconds later I was in my furry form. I bounded threw the forest to the meeting area where everyone else was. Sam had terrible timing. Jane had been gone for so long today, I wanted time with her.

"_Sorry Embry. We found a new sent." _Sam apologized.

"_What? Couldn't stay away from your leech for a bit?"_ Paul snorted.

I whipped my head towards Paul. The rest of the pack, except Sam, backed away from us. _"Excuse me?"_ Anger boiled inside me.

"_Your leech, your bloodsucker. Hard time leaving your filthy 'imprint'?" _He thought of air quotes around the word 'imprint'. I was livid.

"_Paul, what she is has NOTHING to do with how I feel about her! She could be a human and I would not love her any less. She is my imprint. My soul mate. She just happens to be a vampire. She is changing her life style for me! She left her home in Volterra for ME! She accepted me even though I'm a werewolf. Why can't I accept her for what she is?"_ That was my breaking point. I lost it. Partially because I knew he was right.

He didn't even have to explain. I'm a werewolf in love with a vampire. This was wrong. But this was also fate. We were supposed to be together….Right? We killed vampires, but only ones that were bad, ones that couldn't live with humans. Jane wasn't bad anymore. But I was too far gone to stop myself.

I lunged for his neck.


End file.
